The present invention relates to a valve mechanism for compressed gas cylinders and, more particularly, to a non-refillable valve for a compressed gas cylinder.
Compressed gas cylinders such as the type used on camping stoves, camping lanterns or torches used in the plumbing industry typically utilize a compressed gas in the cylinder such as propane, propylene, butane or methyl acetylene propadiene stabilized (MAPP(copyright)). The gas is charged into the cylinder under pressure which maintains the gas in a liquid state.
Existing valves for compressed gas cylinders typically utilize a valve assembly that has a spring biased pin which seals the gas in the cylinder. During a filling operation, the filling appliance that is attached to the gas cylinder pushes against and depresses the pin to open the valve to allow the fluid to enter the cylinder and squirt a measured amount of the fluid into the cylinder. When the appliance is retracted, the fill valve spring closes the valve and retains the gas in the cylinder. During the use of the cylinder, the separate application appliance that typically has an external valve assembly again depresses the interior valve stem which opens the cylinder to allow the fluid to expel into the externally valved appliance such as a camping stove or a torch, etc.
Recent legislation, particularly in the European community, is requiring that certain types of compressed gas cylinders be permitted to fill only once, i.e., be non-refillable.
Thus there is a need for a compressed gas cylinder valve that will allow the initial filling of the cylinder with the fluid such as compressed gas in a liquid state, allow such fluid to be extracted from the cylinder in the ordinary use of such compressed gas cylinder and then prevent the cylinder from being refilled with the fluid. There is a further need for a container, for fluids or solids, having a non-refillable valve.
The present invention provides a non-refillable valve in a compressed gas cylinder to prevent the refilling of the cylinder after depletion of compressed gas initially in the cylinder. The non-refillable valve comprises a valve housing defining a valve chamber, with the valve chamber having a proximal end and a distal end. A valve core including a valve pin is coupled to the valve housing in the valve chamber. A detent formed in the valve housing extends into the valve chamber. A check ball is positioned in the valve chamber with the check ball movable from a first position past the detent to a second position, wherein the check ball is disposed against the ball seat at the distal end of the valve chamber forming a seal that prevents refilling of the cylinder. Another embodiment of the non-refillable valve includes a detent that is arcuate and segmented. The detent can also be two or more dimples formed in the valve housing and extending into the valve chamber.
There is also provided a method for preventing the refilling of a compressed gas cylinder with the cylinder having a valve housing defining a valve chamber and a valve core with the valve pin positioned in the valve chamber. The method comprises the steps of forming a detent in the valve housing, with the detent extending into the valve chamber. Placing a check ball in the valve chamber between the valve pin and the detent. Then charging the cylinder with compressed gas, with the check ball in a first position which allows the compressed gas to flow past the check ball into the cylinder. Then extending the valve pin to push the check ball past the detent to a second position in the valve chamber, wherein an attempt to refill the cylinder will dispose the check ball against the ball seat forming a seal that prevents compressed gas from entering the cylinder.
There is also provided a compressed gas cylinder. The gas cylinder comprises a vessel having a wall and defining a cylinder opening in the wall. A relief valve is mounted in the wall a spaced distance from the cylinder opening. A valve housing defining a valve chamber is mounted in the cylinder opening. The valve chamber has a proximal end and a distal end. A valve core including a valve pin is coupled to the valve housing in the valve chamber. A detent is formed in the valve housing and extends into the valve chamber. A check ball is positioned in the valve chamber with the check ball configured to move from a first position past the detent to a second position. Upon moving from the first position to the second position, the check ball is disposed against a ball seat at the distal end of the valve chamber forming a seal that prevents refilling of the compressed gas cylinder.
There is additionally, provided a non-refillable valve for a compressed gas cylinder to prevent the refilling of the cylinder after depletion of compressed gas initially in the cylinder. The non-refillable valve comprises a means for containing defining a void, with the void having a proximal end and a distal end. A means for metering including a means for actuating is coupled to the means for containing in the void. A means for retarding is formed in the means for containing and extending into the void. A means for sealing is positioned in the void with the means for sealing configured to move from a first position past the means for retarding to a second position. When the means for sealing moves from the first position to the second position, the means for sealing is disposed against a means for seating at the distal end of the void forming a seal that prevents refilling of the cylinder.
There is also provided a non-refillable valve for container to prevent the refilling of the container after depletion of material initially in the container. The non-refillable valve comprises a valve housing defining a valve chamber, with the valve chamber having a proximal end distal end. A valve core including a valve pin is coupled to the valve housing in the valve chamber. A detent is formed in the valve housing and extends into the valve chamber. A check ball positioned in the valve chamber with the check ball configured to move from a first position past the detent to a second position. When the check ball moves from the first position to the second position it is disposed against the ball seat at the distal end of the valve chamber forming the seal that prevents refilling of the container.
There is additionally provided a container comprising a vessel having a wall and defining a container opening in the wall. The valve housing defining a valve chamber is mounted in the container opening with the valve chamber having a proximal end and a distal end. A valve core is coupled to the valve housing in the valve chamber, with the valve core including a valve pin. A detent is formed in the valve housing and extends into the valve chamber. A check ball is positioned in the valve chamber. The check ball is configured to move from a first position past the detent to a second position. When the check ball is in the second position, it is disposed against the ball seat at the distal end of the valve chamber forming a seal that prevents refilling of the container.